The Love Story of the Not So Much Lovers
by PrettyLittleNinja
Summary: Cammie and Zach have loved each other since forever, but it's the best friend kind of love. Cammie goes away for the summer and comes back really beautiful and now everyone wants to be her friend. What will happen to Zach? Please just give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This is my first story so go easy on me! I'm new to writing but I've read other stories and loved them! This is probably not going to be a dirty story. All that's in here is probably going to be kissing and maybe a little swearing (not really bad though! I'm only 13, so I don't really have a bad mouth.) All are NORMAL!**

**Summary: Cammie and Zach have loved each other since forever, but it's the best friend kind of love. Cammie goes away with her Aunt Abby for a summer in Europe because Zach is acting like a jerk. When she comes back beautiful, everyone wants to be her friend. Zach finds himself having feelings for her that he's never had before.**

**Here's the first chapter to my story. Sorry if it sucks.**

**Cammie's Pov**

Cammie Morgan hugged her best friend, Zach Goode, goodbye. She was saying goodbye to him for the summer.

The past year had been hard on me and him. His parents were never there for him. His dad hasn't come to one of his games the whole year and he made varsity in football and lacrosse.

I was just lonely. My mom had passed away when I was young and my dad was always away on business trips. I felt like Zach was slipping away from her. Usually we hung out, but more and more lately he was blowing me off for parties I wasn't invited to. He was popular, I wasn't.

I wasn't going to stick around this summer waiting on Zach, so I accepted my Aunt Abby's invitation to come explore Europe with her.

Zach and I had been friends ever since second grade. We weren't the type of friends that just said hi in the hallways of school. No, we were the type of friends that had each other's backs and were always together. We held hands and made each other happy.

We might have sounded like a couple, but truth is neither of us never had the thought of dating each other. Zach was smart, athletic, and a player. I, on the other hand, wasn't pretty or popular. But I made Zach laugh and was always there for him. I called Zach's parents mom and dad because they were like family to me.

Well time for the first summer of my life away from Zach to begin! I wonder what he's going to do this summer.

**(A/N- Now it's after summer! I'll sort of talk about what Cammie did in Europe, but that's not what this stories about.)**

**Zach's Pov**

I parked my car in the airport parking lot and went into the airport. Cammie's flight lands at 12:30, and it's now 12:25.

Man, I really missed my best friend. Even though I missed her like crazy, I was kind of happy that she left for the summer. I know that sounds horrible, but if she was here, all she would do is yell at me for treating girls wrong. I was the type of guy that liked to hook up and nothing more. So, what's the problem with that?

All summer I just partied hard. Grant, Jonas, Nick, and I had a great summer. I did football and lacrosse with Nick. Grant was transferring to our school, Gallagher High, from Blackthrone Institute. He was also going to play football and lacrosse. Jonas was just the nerdy one out of our group. He was always worried about colleges and tests, but he's an evil genus! I swear! Even though we were all different, we worked well together.

Jonas gave the best relationship advice, even though he wasn't good at taking his own advice. I think he gives good advice because he is the most sensitive out of all of us.

Grant had his eye on Bex Baxter, even though he never talked to her. Nick dated girls, but never got into a serious relationship. I just hooked up with girls and maybe took them to a movie or something.

Bex Baxter was a transfer student form London. She was friends with Macey McHenry and Elizabeth Sutton. They were all at the parties this summer. Cammie wasn't really friends with them. They really didn't know her either. All they knew was that she and I were best friends.

The flight attendants just opened up the tunnel doors and the passengers started coming out. I held up my sign with the name Cammie on it, kind of like the limo drivers do when their sent to pick someone up at the airport.

Just the most beautiful girl stepped out of the tunnel. She had the longest, tanned legs I had ever seen. Her waist length dirty blonde hair with colorful streaks in it hung down her back. She had on short jean shorts, a white skin tight tee-shirt, and a navy blue zipped up hoody. She had navy blue converse on. Her skin was tanned to perfection and it wasn't a spray tan. Her big, blue scanned the crowd until they met mine.

She smiled the most beautiful smile and started to walk towards me.

**Okkk… what did u think? Was it horrible? Please review ! I want to know what u think. If u have any ideas, then tell me! If u don't like it than tell me! Sorry if it sucks. **

**~ Julia ….aka….. PrettyLittleNinja**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Ok, so school has been really stressful this year, but finally I seriously can't say I'm enough times to you guys for not updating. I got all positive reviews on this story and they all were supportive! You guys have so much faith in me and I don't want to disappoint the people that will stick through with my horrible updating skills. **

**Last chapter I forgot to do a disclaimer so I'll do one now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Gallagher books or characters Ally Carter created. All I own is the plot and the original characters from my own imagination.**

**Without further ado I present to you my next chapter, chapter 2!**

Zach's Pov

"Zach!" she screamed as she threw herself into my arms. "Oh my god! I've missed you so freaking much!"

"Cammie?" I asked her. She gave me a puzzled look, as if to say are you nuts!

"No it's the Easter bunny! Of course it's me," She said.

"Jeez Cam, it's just you grew up a lot over the summer. I missed you a lot! We should probably get home. Your mom really missed you," I told her. She gave me one of her stares when I told her that she'd had grown up a lot over the summer, but she didn't question it.

I picked up here luggage and we left the airport without any other words. We made it back to my pickup truck. I had wanted another car for quite some time now. Cammie new that better than anyone else.

"So, how was Europe?" I asked her because I was sort uncomfortable with the silence that was spreading between us. The odd thing with Cammie and I was that we never had silence between us. We were always very open with are opinions. Cammie always called me a player and I called her an over achiever. It had never bothered me or her. It was just the kind of best friends we were.

"It was…. good." She seemed like she was in some far off place while talking about it.

"Good? That's all I get? You were gone all summer! It must have been better than good!"

"It was really fun. I needed it. I hadn't realized how much a girl could of missed her aunt! Happy?" she retorted.

"Nope." I said popping the "p".

"Ugh! You're impossible."

"Yep, and you love it." I said smiling.

She didn't reply to me. She wasn't mad at me, she was just annoyed. About half way through the way home she spoke to me again.

"Zach, can you please tell me if I'm going to be ambushed by a welcome home party when I walk through the front door?" she asked. Psh, like I would tell her. She has known me too long to be asking questions like that. Of course there was going to be a party for her!

"It's classified," I told her just to get her ticked off.

"Fine, don't tell. I'll find out soon enough. But if my mom starts crying and telling a bunch of baby stories at the so called party, you're going to be the one who pays." She threatened.

When we pulled onto our street and there were no extra cars parked on it. Everybody had made sure to park on a different street, so that it would be a surprise.

Cam and I had been next-door neighbors since we were babies. Are moms were college roommates at NYC. All of our parents joked about how one day we would grow up and get married. When I was little I always believed that, but then we went to school and Cammie and I fell into different groups of friends. I like sports and girls. Cammie liked helping others and getting good grades. Even though we barely talked at school everyone knew that if you mess with Cammie, you'll have to deal with me.

"I'm afraid to go inside."

"Cam, you'll be fine. Stop being such a chicken." I said.

I got out of the car and went around to the back to get her luggage out. She slowly stated getting out the front seat.

I met her at the red front door. "Ready?" I questioned her. She replied back, "Ready as ever."

I opened the front door.

"SURPRISE!" people from inside the house screamed. A flash of light startled her and she fell back into my arms.

"Wow Cam, if you wanted me to hold you could've just asked." I whispered to her. I saw the faint blush on her cheeks. I was glad that even a whole summer apart, I could still make Cameron Morgan blush.

A lot of people were at Cammie's welcome home party. There was her mom, Rachel Morgan. One of the sweetest people you'd ever meet. There were some people that Cam knew from doing all the community service she does, such as Anna Fetterman. Anna was the typical shy, nice, and smart girl. If Cammie had to have a best girlfriend, I'd guess it would be Anna. They were into the same stuff. Mr. Solomon was here. He was a teacher at Gallagher and he was pretty cool. My parents and all of the neighbors were here too.

Cam smiled and thanked everyone for coming. I could tell that all she wanted to do was eat some edible food and sleep because she was tires. As much as I love Rachel, I have got to say that she could not cook at all! One time I ate a home cooked dinner by her and Cammie and I ended up with food poising.

After almost everyone left, it was just me and Cammie cleaning up. Rachel, my parents, and Mr. Solomon went out back on the porch.

"As much as I love my mom, she still can't cook! I'm starving. Want to order a pizza and watch a movie?" she asked me. This was our tradition. We always order pizza and watched a movie.

"Sure. We got a lot of pizza movie nights to make up for." I told her. I left her to finish the cleaning up, to go order a pizza. I went into the Morgan's kitchen and found a pizza menu in the cabinet right next to the stainless steel fridge. I order one half pepperoni half cheese pizza for us.

When I came back, I found her sitting on the couch.

"Did you have fun at you're party?" I asked.

"Sure, even though I hate surprises." She frowned.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." She laughed, but then got a sad look on her face.

"I really missed you, Zach." She told me.

"I know," I said, "I really missed you too." I embraced her in a tight hung feeling as if I let go of her she would never come back.

The pizza man delivered the pizza late and cold, but we still ate it. He tried to get Cammie's number, but I told him to get lost.

We went upstairs to Cam's room, and I plopped the DVD in. It was probably some really stupid movie but I didn't care. I sat down on the bed kicking my shoes off. I pulled Cammie into my arms and we ate the pizza.

"I'm really glad you're home."

"Me too."

**Ok, so how was it? Good or bad? People please let me know in a review! It means so much to me to hear your feedback. I am going to start doing SHOUT OUTS so if you want one, REVIEW! My first ever shout outs go to: **

**PheoNox: Thanks so much!**

**TheChamleon.x: Thanks I kinda wan to be a writer when I grow up, so your comment meant a lot.**

**Natalie: Thanks! And I'll try hard to keep updating!**

**The Godess: Thanks for the advice! It will help me a lot.**

**Tiffany St. James: First off love the name! Thanks for the tips! I'll try really hard to keep up with it!**

**If You Guys Want A Shout Out Review! **

**I'm also going to be doing a question that I want you all to answer.**

**Question of the Chapter: What's your favorite movie?**

**Thanks for everything,**

**Julia **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I am going to try real hard updating this story over the summer, so be on alert! I just want to say a thank you thousand times for all the beautiful reviews I've gotten so far on this story. I really like hearing what some of your favorite movies are! Lots of people said that Harry Potter was their favorite. I've never seen any of the Harry Potter movies, but I bet they're really good if so many people like them. Some of my favorite movies would have to be Mean Girls, Sleepover, Stick It, and Accepted. I get a lot of great fanfiction ideas from movies. Some said they were confused on whether Cammie's mom is alive, so I am going to change the whole parental situation. Zach has two parents that don't have enough time for him. Cammie has a mom, Rachel Cameron, and a dad, Mathew Morgan. Her parents are divorced and she lives with her mom as Zach's next-door neighbor. Her dad lives in New York, but she still loves him and misses him an awful lot. Cammie and her mom have a strong relationship. Cammie and Zach's moms were college roommates at NYU, that's how Cam's mom met her father. If you have any other questions for Cammie, Zach, or any other characters I introduce in this story please write it in a review because I don't check my PM box a lot. Also there will be Macey (maybe even a boy for here….. hmm), Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, and the whole gang in this story! Even though they may not have a big part in the real books, I fell in love with all of them from reading so many fanfictions.**

**Here's the Disclaimer:**

**Bex: Say it!**

**Me: Never!**

**(Bex's slaps me across the face)**

**Me: Ouch! Whatcha do that for?**

**(Bex's slaps me again)**

**Me: FINE! I don't own any of the Gallagher books or characters! Happy?**

**Bex: Oh yes!**

**Me: You make me sick...**

**Without further ado I present to you my next chapter, chapter 3!**

_And it ain't so pretty when you're playing cute_

_When your body's up against some fool_

_Does he feel it?_

_Cuz I feel it_

_1983_

_Neon Tree_

**Cammie's Pov**

I felt something tickle the inside of my ear. I was having a really good dream and I did not feel like coming out of dreamland. I felt another tickle.

"Cammie," Zach whispered, "Wake up sleepy head. We have our first day of our junior year today. Don't want to be late and get a tardy." A tardy is a slip of paper that if you got, you had Saturday detention or a meeting with Principal Townsend. Right now I could care less about getting a tardy or being late. I was so tired from that flight and it felt so good to be in Zach's arms again.

"No." I felt him get out of the bed and leave the room. I think I might of fallen back to sleep because the next thing I know was that I was soaking wet and Zach was standing there with an empty bucket and a smirk on his face. Damn I really missed that smirk, but I wasn't about to let that turd no that.

"Oh my God! I can't freaking believe you just did that!" I screamed at him. He just shrugged back at me.

"You're so going to pay big time mister!" By the time I got that out he was already sprinting towards my bedroom door. I flung my covers to the ground and ran after him. There was no way in hell that I was going to let him do that without paying the price.

I chased him down the stairs, throughout the house. Wherever he ran, I chased after him. He sprinted through the kitchen and out the back. He hopped the back fence and so did I. He didn't expect me to be able to hop the fence, so he decided to take a breather. I slammed my body into his, sending us into the pool.

"Ahhhhh! It's so cold!" My teeth started chattering and I was shivering like crazy. He just started laughing like crazy. I looked at him and then burst out laughing with him. We swam over to the edge and hopped out. He put his arms around me and stuck his face in my hair.

"Still cold sweetheart?" Zach always called me by pet names. I sometimes called him names, but they usually aren't really nice.

"Yes, sir captain dipshit." He smirked his smirk that I missed so much. He scooped me up and carried me back to my house. When we got inside he went and wrapped the blanket that was on the couch around us. My mom walked out of the kitchen and started laughing at us.

"If you two want pancakes, I made some," she said, "But knowing you, I would hurry and get dressed so you can stop for breakfast on the way to school." Zach and I shared the same look. The aroma in the house smelled like burnt pancakes.

"Um… Gee Rachel, as good as that sounds I actually was hoping to take Cammie out."

"Okay. Just don't be late for school. I better head to work. Don't forget to lock up," she told us as she was walking out of the door. My mom owns an art gallery outside of town. It's her passion and I'm proud of her.

"I'm going to get ready for the first day and you should too."

"Wow Zach, no need to be bossy!" I joked. He rolled his eyes and left without another word.

I went upstairs and took a shower. After that I blow dried my hair and straightened it. I put some light makeup which included just mascara and eyeliner. I didn't need any bronzer because I got really tan this summer. I never liked lip gloss or anything that went on the lips because mine would always swell. My aunt Abby said that black eyeliner and mascara made my eyes pop like crazy. Before this summer I had never really worn makeup, but my aunt said that a little never hurt anybody. I pulled on pick shorts and put on a black strapless bra. I put on this lacey sort of see throw tank top. I know it sounds slutty, but it isn't. I put on some flip-flops and black shades on the top of my head. I grab my Iphone that was charging next to my bed and my Roxy backpack.

I met Zach outside at his truck.

"Ready to go, beautiful?" he asked me.

"Hell yeah! We're juniors this year!" I smiled at him.

"Let's go to I-Hop. I'm craving waffles." I laughed at that. He could be so weird.

**Bex's Pov (I'm finally here!)**

I woke up to the beeping of my phone. Ugh! It's the first day of school. Where had summer gone? I looked at my phone. I had a new text from Macey.

Macey: hey! R u up yet?

Bex: I am now.

Macey: Gr8! Go on the video chat. Liz and I r on already.

Leave it to Macey to wake us up on the first day of school to get ready. It was always our tradition on the first day of school to have a video chat about what we're wearing and how we're doing our hair.

Macey, Liz, and I had been best friends since Pre-k. Macey was beautiful and she had a killer sense of fashion. She was the only one I knew of that could make black look good. She has black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Liz loved school and was a sweetheart. Macey and I we're like mamma bears protecting our cub around Liz. She has strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes, and light tan skin. I on the other hand love sports and never turn down dares. I am from Britain, but my mom moved here because my dad cheated on her. They're separated not divorced, but I have a feeling that they are going to be soon. I have light brown hair, hazel eyes, and dark tan skin.

"Hey Bex!" Liz squealed. That girl has too much energy for the morning.

"Hey Liz and Macey. How was your summer? Meet any cuties?" I smiled while saying that because knowing Macey, she would have at least six summer romances to tell us about.

"Oh god no! I was too busy battling it out with the senator's new fiancé, but she'll be gone soon," Macey told us. Macey's dad was the senator and she refused to call him anything else besides senator. Her dad has a new fiancé every two months. Macey always makes schemes to get rid of them.

"Macey be nice." Liz doesn't always approve of Macey's scheming ways.

"No! Liz you should see this one! She's a complete slut!" In Macey's mind, every one of them is a slut. In my opinion, some of them were actually nice.

"You think every one of them is slut," I said laughing.

"That's because they are!"

"Sure."

"Ok enough! Let's talk first day of school outfits." She was smiling.

"I think I'm going to wear that pink sundress with my navy blue Toms and curl my hair," Liz said to us.

"Cute. What about you Bex?" Macey asked me.

"Hmm… what about my black tight skirt, my pink shirt, silver sandals, and leave my hair with a sort of waviness?"

"Adorable! I'm going with black lacey tights, my dark purple shorts, a grey tight shirt, black combat boots, and straighten my hair until its pin straight." Like I said Macey had a killer sense of style.

"We're all going to look fab! Got to go. See you at school," Liz signed off.

"Me too," Macey commented.

I logged off my computer and started to get ready. I had about two hours until I was supposed to meet Macey and Liz at the fountain outside the front of Gallagher High School. Gallagher is an old building, but they've added on to it to make it more modern.

**Liz's Pov**

Bex and I have been waiting here at the fountain for the last fifteen minutes waiting for Macey. Leave it to Macey to be laity for our grand entrance.

"Sorry I'm late! I had some business to attend to," she said softly. Business? I don't believe that.

"Sure, business," Bex giggled, "more like hooking up with Nick! Don't try to hide that hicky." I started laughing so hard at that. Macey absolutely hated hickies! Macey and Nick had a really complicated relationship. Whenever they're together, they always fought. They always break up, but when they're not together they always kiss and do stuff. They can never stay just friends.

"Shut up Baxter!"

"Guys let's not fight! Come on it's the first day of our junior year." I am always the peacemaker of the group.

Just then Tina Walters, Courtney Bauer, Jessica Boden, and Kim Lee walked up to us. They were all in matching in some slutty outfit. Can you say cheesy?

"Hey guys," Tina said sweetly. Sure she can at sweet, but you get on her bad side and she'll have you running to Canada.

"Hi guys," I told all of them. Bex and Macey hated Tina, but I made sure they acted civil around her. I didn't want to start drama.

"So I was thinking that you guys wouldn't mind if I went for Zach Goode this year would? I mean he's your friend so I want to make sure." Like Tina cared what we thought. If she wants something, she'll get it no matter what.

"Like we would care Tina," Bex snorted.

"Sorry that I care what my friends think Bex." Oh no, here comes a Tina/Bex show down. But just then a car showed up with Zach Goode and one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen.

She hopped out laughing, but then she stopped when she noticed people staring. I don't think she was used to all the attention on her. She whispered something to Zach and he said something back that made her blush. Maybe they are dating? They clearly had chemistry.

"Who the hell is that?" Courtney asked. I think we were all thinking that.

"Love her shirt, hate her," Tina growled.

"Jealous much Tina? No need to be rude," Macey smirked.

"Whatevs." Tina and her posse walked away. I was glad to see them go.

"I wonder who that is," Bex said. I had been wondering the same thing.

"Well we're about to find out." We started walking towards them.

**Cliffy! I can't believe I updated so soon. I deserve a cookie! I tried to make this longer for you guys because you've been such great readers. Give yourselves a pat on the back. I loved getting all the reviews that I got from you guys on my last chapter! So please feel free to review again I'm kind of hoping for 50 reviews by chapter 5. I know that's a lot, but I think we can do it! Right now were at 28! **

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**TheChameleon.x: Thanks so much for that! It means a lot to me that you can imagine me being a writer!**

**I'm-yours-4-neva: Love the new name and thanks!**

**Kgorange: I love Up too! My favorite is Russel. Sorry about the mix up with her mom, but I cleared it up in the really long authors note for you.**

**Emmalex-Watson: Thanks so much! I read your review and it made me really want to update again, so anybody reading this shout out should thank you. I also love 50 First Dates and Ballet Shoes too!**

**Question of the Chapter: What are some of your favorite Gallagher Fanfictions?**

**Peace 3 **

**Julia **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! I suck, I no. I feel so bad for not updating! I was away! Trust me if you were down the beach in my shoes and stuck with my younger cousins, you wouldn't find the time to update either. Also I was camping up in Maine.**

****IMPORTANT: I was thinking of maybe having someone help contribute with this story. I have a lot of things going on in my head for this story, but I really don't want it to feel rushed, so I am looking for someone who reliable and good with 'fill in chapters' as I like to call them. Like a school day or a sleepover. These chapters wouldn't have to be long, but I just really need someone because I hate when stories are rushed! It just ruins them. Also I'm new to this concept so if anyone knows how this sort of thing is supposed to go, let me know. ** **

**I want to say thanks to everyone that's reviewed my last chapter! It means a lot to me! I loved hearing what some or your favorite fanfictions are! I got to say a lot of them are really good. I have a lot of favorites, so if you want to know what they are you can find them under my favorite stories. I want everyone to know that I don't hate Tina, but if I do portray her as a snob in my story and you don't like it, then I'm sorry. I know that she usually is portrayed as that and so are a lot of other characters, but you just have to be patient with me because I have a lot planned for them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Gallagher books or characters. All I own is my imagination. **

**Without further ado I present to you my next chapter, chapter 4!**

**Also I just want to say my song for this chapter basically gave me the main idea for this story, so you should listen to it!**

_The way you look at me is kind of like a little sister_

_Your high fives, your goodbyes_

_And it leaves me nothing but blisters_

_So I don't wanna be one of the boys_

_One of your guys_

_Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight_

'_One of the Boys'_

_Katy Perry_

**Grant's Pov** **(AN: EEEKK! I've been waiting to do this!)**

As I was pulling into my new school for the first day, I saw something nasty happening in the bushes. It was Nick and some girl getting it on. Just to be the ass that I am, I honked my horn and screamed as loud as I can "Get some!"

They both looked started, but then the girl screamed back "Pervert!" and walked away.

I parked my Porsche and walked back to Nick.

"Wow Nick! It's the first day and you've already gotten to second base with a chick," I paused, "Dude, you are the man!" Nick just rolled his eyes at. That sentence coming from me is a huge compliment. I'm what some people would call a ladies man, not a player. Players just seemed desperate.

"Grant, shut up! What if Macey hears you!"

"Bro, chill. She's no were in site," I replied coolly. That man needed to get laid and fast.

"First 'she' is Macey; second don't talk about her like that. I know you don't really have respect for women, but I do."

Just then 'Macey' and some other girls walked up to us.

"Hey Nick," one of the girls nodded to Nick, "new kid." She nodded to me as well. Damn, I got to say this girl was hot. Usually most girls that I'm attracted to are.

"Grant this is Macey," he pointed to the girl he was just hooking up with, "Liz," he pointed to the smaller one of the group, "and this is the famous Rebecca Baxter, but call her Rebecca and she'll snap your arm. I learned that the hard way in third grade."

"So what should I call you then," I winked at her. She sent me a death glare.

"Bex is fine. Now stop staring at me like you're going to rape me or something." Bex? I like it. I ignored the

"So Bex, you doing anything this afternoon?" I asked her. Her friends started cracking up laughing and Nick just gave me a look as if to say 'do you have a death wish?'

"Yes I have something to do this afternoon, tomorrow, and anytime in the future that you decide to ask me out again," she spat. Wow, is it just me or does this girl have a British accent?

"Wow, your accent's hot," I smiled at her. She raised her eyebrows and frowned.

"Nick is your friend always this stupid?" she asked him.

"Ok, me being little Liz here, is just going to step into this conversation and save Grant a trip to the hospital. So Grant, Nick do you guys know that girl that Zach was with?" Liz interjected.

"What chick?" Nick questioned clearly confused.

"The one over there," Macey pointed out.

"Yo Zach!" I called out toward him. He started walking towards us, but the girl took off in the opposite direction.

"Hey Zach who's the hottie you were just talking to?" Nick asked. Macey slapped him hard leaving a red hand mark on the side of his arm. Clearly there was something going on between them, but I just don't know what yet.

"Who? Wait her?" he pointed to the girl that he was just with. We all nodded yes.

"Guys, you know her. That's Cammie Morgan! She's only been one of my best friends since before I was born," he said in a 'duh' tone.

"What the hell happened to her? She's drop dead gorgeous!" Macey screeched.

"She was away all summer long in Europe with her aunt," he shrugged.

"Wow not to sound shallow or anything because she's always been pretty, but like she totally like grew up on you Zach! I couldn't even recognize her," Liz told Zach. I had no idea who Cammie was. All I knew from the guys was that she's one of Zach's best friends, but they never really speak to her.

"Zach you're going to have a hard time keeping the men off her," Nick teased.

"Don't even joke about it Fuller," Zach growled with jealous, "she's my best friend and only mine."

"Chill out man, he was just yanking your chain," I smiled. Zach seemed really protective of this Morgan chick. That definitely means she's off limits to me.

"Has anyone seen Jonas?" Liz asked.

**Jonas' Pov**

I was running along the hallways of Gallagher to turn in my extra credit project to Mr. Smith, when I ran into someone.

The person dropped their books all over the floor and I reached down to help the person pick them up.

"Oh sorry my bad," I told the person.

"No it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention," then she, yes it's a girl, noticed my crushed Civil War reenactment on the ground, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Man this girl was beautiful, but only had eyes for a certain small strawberry blonde. Still that didn't stop me from blushing.

"Nah it's ok. It was only extra credit and it had to be there five minutes ago or else it wouldn't of counted."

"Ok well I'm still sorry," she apologized again.

"It's cool really. By the way I'm Jonas," I told her.

"Um Jonas I know that. We've been in the same grade since Pre-K." Well that's embarrassing.

"Yeah it is," she said. Wait, did I just say that aloud.

"Yes you did." Oh crap I did it again.

"Sorry Cammie it's just you look so different," she gave me a look, "But it's not a bad thing I swear!" I stuttered. She smiled a nice, kind smile at me.

"It's ok Jonas. I better get to homeroom before the bell. Don't want a tardy."

"Yeah, who do you have for homeroom?"

"I have Mrs. Baker. How about you?" she asked.

"Same." She smiled again at me.

"Cool, see you there." She turned and walked off. I wonder what Zach thought when he saw her this year. I always thought that he liked her more than just a friend. It really wouldn't surprise me. I mean even though he won't admit it, he's with her way more than us.

**Zach's Pov**

I grab my books I needed for first period and headed off to homeroom. I was glad I got Mrs. Baker this year because she the best. She lets us do anything as long as it won't get her in trouble. Another good thing about having this homeroom was that all my friends were in it. Usually they separate Nick and me because we fool around. Damn this going to be a fun homeroom because now we have Grant.

I sprinted for homeroom because I did not want a tardy on the first day. I made it just before the bell. Nick, Grant, and Jonas waved me over to the back of the room. Next to them in a clump are Bex, Macey, and Liz. The best part about this homeroom is that since there weren't enough places for homerooms are homeroom is held in the science lab. They don't allow homeroom in here because they don't want anybody messing around with the lab tools, but that doesn't stop us.

"So Zach, Cammie Morgan's changed a lot over the summer," Jonas looked at me to see how I would react. I kept my poker face on.

"Joe my bro," I was so going to get him back, "Why would you care? Do you like her? I'm sure Little Lizzie over here would care." I pointed at Liz, who blushed as red as tomato.

Jonas frowned. "No I'm just wondering because there seems to be a lot of guys trying to get her attention. Now you're not the only man in her life." I twitched a little. Wait, why am I twitching? Why would I care if Cammie has some admirers? It's not like I like her that way.

"How would you even know Jonas? Have you talked to her?"

"Yeah, I actually have," Jonas replied to me. I frowned a little at that.

"When did you talk to her?" Liz butted in, "Wait, was that this morning when you weren't outside?"

"Um… well… sort of," He blushed, "I was just running to turn in my project when we ran into each other. We talked and she's really cool. She has homeroom with us too." Just as he said it Cammie ran into the room. She didn't get a tardy because Mrs. Baker was too nice to do that.

"Cammie!" Anna Fetterman called to her. She looked up and started walking towards Anna. Everyone watched as Cammie walked over to Anna, shocked that the mystery girl was her.

**Bex's Pov**

Right when I thought this was going to be the best school year ever, I find out that I had health class right before lunch. Gross much? Who wants to learn about drugs and teen pregnancy right before they eat? Everyone thinks I'm over reacting, but if you have meet Dr. Steve you would be scared for life. Last year I got two Saturday detentions for making a balloon animal out of the condoms we got.

The worst part was that it was held on the gym bleachers on the opposite side of the school and I was going to be late. I made it to the gym five minutes late. Dr. Steve had his back turned to the chalkboard, so I snuck in. As I was crawling to my seat, he turned around.

"Miss Baxter, we feel so special to be graced with your presence. As I was telling Miss Morgan that I do not put up with tardiness," He pointed to Cammie, "Nothing will be acceptable. You both have after school detention. Please take a seat."

I walked up the bleacher stairs and sat down next to Cammie. "This is crap," she whispered to me, "I heard that he's only in a bad mood because Madame Dabney broke up with him over the summer." I snorted. There was this rumor going around that Dr. Steve and Madame Dabney, the French teacher, were going out, but then she broke up with him for the Prime Minister. On her wedding Dr. Steve got by the security and professed his love to her. She fell for him again and they ran away together.

"Whatever. I'm surprised he gave you detention." She frowned and shook her head. We didn't talk for the rest of the class.

**Cammie's Pov**

It was after school and I had detention. First day of school and I have detention. Anna laughed at lunch when I told her about it. I never got in trouble. I was late for health class and I got detention. That's stupid.

"Cam, wait up!" Zach called from behind. I turned around to see that he was laughing at me. "Shut up it's not funny!" I frowned.

"Please, it's hilarious! The Cammie 'suck-up' Morgan gets detention by health class teacher. Is health class even a real class?" Zach asked.

She rolled her eyes, "I got to go."

"I'm kidding! Cam chill," he smirked. "Are you and your mom still coming over for dinner?"

"Yeah I think so, why?" she raised her eyebrows.

"No reason," he smiled, "Just wondering. See you tonight." He walked back to his friends.

I walked to the library for detention. Bex wasn't here yet. I sat down at one of the empty tables. I didn't notice when Bex sat down next to me. She chucked a piece of paper at my head. I opened it up and it read:

**I'm sorry for how I acted during health. I was just pissed that I had detention on the first day of school.**

I wrote back:

**It's cool, I get it. I still can't believe I got detention too.**

She replied back:

**This is stupid why don't we text.**

I stifled a giggle and wrote down my number on the paper. We spent all detention texting back and forth together. I found out that she wasn't as bitchy as everyone said. She was funny in a sort of corrupted mind kind of way. She had some dirty jokes that made me so hard that I got yelled at by the teacher that was in charge of detention.

**Ok on a scale of 1 to 10 how much did this suck? Like I said up in my really long author's note, I need someone to handle my 'fill in chapters'! For someone who doesn't get what I mean by 'fill in chapter,' I want a chapter that is like any other day in a person's life. It could be a conversation with a friend, I would even allow a little Zach and Cammie teasing (or you could call it flirting….) action. Guys I seriously can't thank you enough for all the reviews! Last chapter I said I wanted to get to 50 by chapter five, right now I have 48 and this is only chapter 4! That's so many reviews for just one chapter!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I can't believe you reviewed 3 times! I love it when people do that! It inspires me to write. Also thank you very much for faving my story! **

**The One You Never Suspected: I guess you could say the girls were surprised. I mean imagine seeing someone that you've none since kindergarten change so quickly. I found the pool part funny too, so that's why I decided to include it. I also love the SpanishGallagherGirl and Letters to My Solider too! It reminds me of the movies 'The Lucky One' and 'Dear John.' But seriously if her story was made into a movie, I would hope that either Channing Tatum or Zac Efron play Zach. But if there was ever a movie off of Ally Carter's Gallagher Girls stories (which I really hope there will be one), I don't have a clue for who should play Zach, but who ever does must be dreamy. :) **

**Pinkgallaghergirl619: I don't think Ally Carter's Tina's a *Beep*, but for my story she is going to be one. Though I still haven't decided if I want her and Cammie to come to a truce in the end. But I can guarantee that you'll dislike Tina in this story. I want my story to be different from others, so I am just saying this right now; Zach will not cheat on Cammie with Tina!**

**Question of the Chapter: If there was a Gallagher Girls movie, who would you want to play who?**

**A review a day keeps the slow updating away!**

**Julia**


End file.
